mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat Advance
Mortal Kombat Advance is the name given to the Game Boy Advance port of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. The game was panned by critics and fans alike. The character roster is the same as its 16-bit counterparts. The Game Boy Advance version features two less buttons than those used in previous versions of UMK3, which resulted in many special move button sequences being consolidated or changed. The violence in this game was toned down due to a younger fan base using the Game Boy Advance (though the game is still rated M for Mature), so blood is seen less in this version of the game. Due to the reduced memory of the Game Boy Advance in respect to 16-bit home consoles, each character (except for Noob Saibot and the bosses) has one Fatality and one Friendship. The Stage Fatalities are completely absent from the game, as well as the final sequence, in which the castle of Shao Kahn explodes and Shao Kahn's Lost Treasures. The Stages The Subway, Jade's Desert and Waterfront were not included. The Street stage, that appeared in Mortal Kombat 3, was included, but not the detail of the papers fluttering. The stage Lost Bridge appears, although not amongst the stages where you can fight, as it appears in the background as you are choosing the Towers of Destiny to fight the computer. Story The game's story is pretty much the same as that of Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Defeated by the warriors of Earth, Shao Kahn decides to resurrect the Queen of Edenia, Sindel. At this point he attacks the Earth with all his soldiers and advisers. The Earth is in danger, and Raiden, understanding this, finds all possible warriors to deal with this threat. Reception This game is listed as one of the worst games for the Game Boy Advance, and has been strongly criticized by some fans and journalists. For the following reasons: The graphics have been downgraded. Some players complained that the CPU difficulty had increased dramatically from UMK3, with computer opponents executing excessively long and difficult combos even on the Easy difficulty, with other complaints targeted towards the unresponsive and condensed control scheme, due to the GBA's four button input. The developer is not Midway, but Virtucraft and it was published by Midway. Electronic Gaming Monthly editor Dan Hsu gave it the first "0" rating in the magazine's history. It currently has a rank of 34% at Game Rankings. Because of these ratings, it is considered to be one of the worst games in the series, besides Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. Playable characters *Classic Sub-Zero *Cyrax *Ermac *Human Smoke *Jade *Jax *Kabal *Kano *Kitana *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Mileena *Noob Saibot *Nightwolf *Rain *Reptile *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Sindel *Smoke *Sonya *Stryker *Sub-Zero Bosses Boss *Shao Kahn Sub-Boss *Motaro Secrets and tricks Three hidden characters can be used by completing any tower other than Novice. The hidden characters are Human Smoke (Warrior), Motaro (Master) and Shao Kahn (Grand Master). Codebreaker Codes 320001A8 0001: Unlock Human Smoke. 320001A8 0002: Unlock Motaro. 320001A8 0003: Unlock Shao Kahn. 32000020 0028: Infinite Health for player one. 32000088 0028: Infinite Health for player two. 320001AC 0063: Infinite time. External links es:Mortal Kombat Advance ru:Mortal Kombat Advance pt:Mortal Kombat Advance Category:Games Category:2D Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Updates Category:Hand-held only games Category:Nintendo-Console Games Category:Mortal Kombat Advance